bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Metroid: Third Derivative
Metroid: Third Derivative is a Metroid-themed hosted comic of Bob and George written by Reynard. It updated almost continuously for its entire first year, gaining popularity while doing so. Origin Metroid: Third Derivative began its life as a sideproject of creator Reynard on the GameFAQs forums, where it was known as Metroid Distractions. It was first added to the Bob and George fansite on March 4, 2005, and officially became a subcomic on July 24, 2005, setting a record as the fastest fancomic to reach subcomic status in Bob and George's history. The original title represented its status as a minor sideproject, but was changed once the comic became something more serious. The title "Metroid: Third Derivative" is a pun on calculus terminology. The comic acts as the third installment of the Metroid Prime series, and could thus be referred to as Metroid Prime 3. "Prime" is also a common term for the symbol used in mathematical notation to indicate the derivative of a function. Along these lines, the comic's name is frequently abbreviated as M′′′. Storyline The comic takes place in the Metroid storyline, following the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Samus Aran, who has had enough of the tendency of Phazon meteors to crash into planets and lead them into ruin, locates the planet from where the meteors originated, which she later names Nemesis. Her goal is to stop such events from ever happening again. But true to Metroid series form, the planet contains more than enough Phazon, Space Pirates, Metroids, hostile wildlife, and bitter rivals to make Samus's mission as miserable as possible. At least Samus is able to enlist some help this time around. If you can call it help. Read the most recent comic Start reading from the beginning Plotlines ' Mega Man. It was replaced with the actual canon 375th comic the following update.]] *#1: Samus's Mission *#7: We Meet Joey *#18: A Cunning Plan *#29: The Cleanup Crew *#39: A Chozo Presence *#48: Dark Samus AGAIN? *#54: We Meet Squish **#61: A New Friend **#74: A Scientist **#84: A Proposal *#92: Exploration *#101: The History Of Metroid *#107: A Wall Of Phazon *#114: Not A Toy *#120: We Meet JD *#134: A Mine Of Death **#142: Everyone Argues **#153: The Fall Of Samus **#162: We Hate Time Travel **#173: The Broken Statue **#194: Bargaining **#215: A Foiled Escape *#232: Back To The Ship *#242: Samus Recaps *#248: Stranded **#255: Degeneration **#263: Killfix **#274: Joey Needs A Weapon **#287: The Mass Driver *#295: Samus Is Broken **#302: Unlikely Allies **#312: Untrustworthy Help **#327: A Pirate Mission **#345: Redefining Samus **#357: Tragedy **#367: A Meeting Of Minds **#375: System Reconfiguration **#384: The Recovery *#398: Ridley Gets Attention *#404: Samus's New Toy *#411: Saving Squish **#415: Rampage **#424: Good Help? **#434: Phazon Strength **#443: Battle Against the Space Pirates **#458: Aftermath *#468: Captain Joey *#487: Pirate Signals Detected Characters Main Characters * Samus Aran * Joey * Squish * JD Villains * Dark Samus * Mother Brain * Ridley * Space Pirates Supporting Characters * Fethar * B'yayk * Zoomers * Kraid * Shoulderman Category:Old Comics Category:Metroid: Third Derivative